Mitchell
| tribes = | place = 17/18 | challenges = 0 | votesagainst = 2 | days = 3 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 5/20 | challenges2 = 5 | votesagainst2 = 4 | days2 = 28 }} Mitchell is a castaway from and . Mitchell's time in was short-lived, as the somewhat delusional and obnoxious Liam successfully found and played a Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, blindsiding Mitchell. His second attempt in was much more successful, as he was able to make a deep run into the merge after outliving all of the other returning players. Constantly voting incorrectly at Tribal Council, Mitchell was kept around for not being a threat, though he was ultimately discarded at the final five. Profile Survivor Mana Island Mitchell started off on the Soko tribe, comprised of Healers that are praised for helping others out. Mitchell, like the rest of his tribe, was approached by Liam for an alliance. Mitchell believed this to be a genuine alliance, until he realized Liam's shenanigans and disloyalty. At the first Tribal Council, Mitchell joined the rest of his tribe in reluctantly voting out Irad, per his wishes. The dysfunction of the Soko led to them losing the second Immunity Challenge in a row, sending them to Tribal Council. The tribe agreed to vote out Liam because of his overbearing presence. However, Liam had found a Hidden Immunity Idol and played it on himself. Liam and Justin placed their votes on Mitchell, blindsiding him. Voting History In People Have Put Decoy Idols in the Past, Liam used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Mitchell's vote against him. Renaissance Mitchell returned with a target on his back for being a returning player. He managed to avoid the elimination despite being a target both times during the premerge. His overall non-threatening nature allowed for him to avoid being voted off. At the merge, Mitchell, now the only returnee left, was constantly left out of the loop. He ultimately sided with Jack B. and Hallie against Roman. His side was entirely anti-Roman, leading to them being all picked off one by one with Mitchell being the last one remaining because they viewed him as least likely to win Individual Immunity. He was just scraping by when he did end up winning an Immunity Challenge, pushing him one spot forward into the Final 5. However, by that point, he was the underdog and swiftly voted out. Sticking with his anti-Roman campaign, he voted Sarah to win, though she lost to Roman in a 5-4-1 jury vote. Voting History In Episode 11, the vote ended with a 3-3-3 tie between Jack B., Roman, and Simon, forcing a revote. Mitchell did not change his vote on the revote. Trivia * Mitchell is the first castaway to be eliminated as a direct result of a Hidden Immunity Idol. * Mitchell is the only returning player and the only contestant to not switch tribes in to reach the merge. * Mitchell holds the record for the greatest improvement upon a previous placement, placing 12 spots higher. * Mitchell held the record for longest time in between seasons, waiting approximately an entire year before playing his second season. However, this record was broken by Bongo, who waited over a year and a half. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Mana Island Contestants Category:Renaissance Contestants Category:Renaissance Jury Members Category:Soko Tribe Category:Omelette Tribe Category:Rotten Tribe Category:17th Place Category:5th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Mana Island Category:Survivor: Renaissance